Twinkle
by Alonia143
Summary: For a company business trip, Lia Hudson, travels to New York City a few days before Christmas. When things go south, someone from the roofs comes to save the day. Just who is it? Read and Review, please and thank you! Christmas Fic. COMPLETED


_**Twinkle.**_

_**Summary:**__** For a company business trip, Lia Hudson, travels to New York City a few days before Christmas. When things go south, someone from the roofs comes to save the day. Just who is it? Read and Review, please and thank you!**_

_**Author Note:**__** For a certain PERSON who kept begging and bugging me on this. LIA, this is your gift from your Boyfriend. Oy, dude, oy. Happy Christmas, hon.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or make any money from this.

_Twinkle:_

With a low grumble, Lia marched from the plane terminal and into the security check out area.

"Of all the people, I had to come here," she grumbled out.

"Well, New York is a much better place, Ma'am," the security man retorted back at her.

With a swift glare at him, she pushed her way through after he nodded for her that she had nothing on her.

Lia Hudson was not an American. Her British accent will you tell that, thank you very much.

She would enjoy this trip if it wasn't for her job. She always wanted to travel around the world and explore different places.

New York City itself was a second thought to most Brits. Sure you have Pairs, Wales, Scotland and Ireland, and Spain. But, to escape it all, they travel to New York City.

She walked through the doors that led to the terminal where she saw a lot of yellow cars. Well those yellow cars were taxis cars. But, the blast of the freezing cold air, hit her hard. Quickly buttoning up her plaid gray wool coat, Lia heavily sighed.

Lia scanned the many yellow taxis or cabs, which she thought was different.

"Need any help Miss?" a man asked of her when she stared for too long.

Lia looked him over as he was semi tall, blonde hair and blue eyes as he was bundled up.

"Yes, I need to get to …" she said, digging out her cell phone and found it. "The Teddy Hotel on 12th St, Long Island City please,"

"They're doing a lot of construction there," the man replied, helping her get her luggage into his car.

"I know," she said, getting into the passenger area.

He nodded and quickly got into the driver's seat.

"First time here?" he asked, trying to not have dead silence.

"Yes," Lia replied, looking out the window.

Lia had arrived at the JFK International Airport and it was very busy.

"You should try and see the Statue of Liberty. It's beautiful," the man said, smiling.

"I can't. I'm on a business trip. Any …touring and such, will have to be another time," she said with regret.

"Ah, well, that happens and I am sorry. New York City is beautiful no matter what," the man said, pulling out onto the highway. "Driving on JFK Expy,"

"Excuse me?" Lia asked him curiously.

"First timers that come here don't know the roads. It helps us who drive you all over a little bit better and it helps you to know the roads better," he replied, speeding nicely along.

They drove onto S Conduit Ave, did a u turn through Springfield Gardens, traveled on Rockaway Blvd and through a lot of neighborhoods until they were on Fresh Pond Road.

Lia had gotten to know Pete during this time.

"Turning onto Broadway and this should take us all the way to The Teddy Hotel. Now, a street over and up is the stores like Costco. There are the Rainey Park and the Garden museum," Pete explained to her.

"Oh, cool," Lia replied back.

The taxi pulled slowly up to the hotel as Lia took out the company's credit card and handed it over. Pete did the transaction and handed it back.

"Thank you so much," she said, getting her luggage.

"You're welcome and welcome to New York City and America," Pete said, slowly driving away.

Lia walked towards the front revolving doors as a footman greeted her.

"Hello, Miss Hudson, welcome to The Teddy Hotel," the person said.

"Hello, I just want to get to my room and possibly a hot cup of coffee with some food on the way," she said, exhausted now.

The person nodded and helped her to her room. It was the top massive Country Room for parties.

The Country Room was massive. Took up most of the floor design plan with a full couch, pool table, nice view of Roosevelt Island and the city skyline in the distance.

Lia walked over to her bed and sat down.

The 7 hour flight was interesting. A lot of turbulence, a couple babies crying, someone was kicking her seat by "accident" and the food wasn't that great.

The silence of her hotel room was welcoming.

Lia soon got her suit case opened and dug through for her laptop. Sure, she could have the latest tablet but, there is nothing like a good old fashion Laptop to work on.

As the sun rose slowly in the sky, Lia got her work done. She called in for a few branches that were over in New York and headed to them to see what was going on.

The company that Lia worked for was called Lambent. It was a technology company that ranged from having your smart phone in your watch, your cell phone, and laptop, DVD players, and all the way to your TV screen.

Lia walked through the hallways of Lambent as she didn't feel like being here in the first place at all. In one massive room held the computers, their servers and backups to the main computers. The temperature in the room was a lot colder than the 70 plus degree hallway. It was for the computers and Lia didn't like being this cold.

"Alright, I'm here," she announced to her partners as she walked through the door.

"OH thank god!" one of them said in relief.

"So what is going on?" she asked them, walking over and sitting down in a plush office chair on wheels.

"We think it's a virus that's causing the problem, but we're not completely sure," another one supplied to her.

"Alright, let's see what we can do to fix this," she replied to them.

Lia looked through the data and the programs of the system.

A few hours later, Lia was coming to the same conclusion that they all were facing: just how can they fix this little bug within Laptop, watches and TV screen lines?

"Let me take this back to the hotel and I'll talk to you tomorrow," she told them and walked away.

"Alright; thank you for coming here," one of the mangers replied, rubbing his eye lids.

"No problem," Lia said and walked out of the room.

The weather forecast for the next several days stated that there would be ice/snow storms coming through. Lia had thankfully brought some clothes with her for this, along with hiking boots.

Right now, she didn't have any of them except her wool coat. She just got caught up in her work to forget to grab a jumper and a scarf.

"Cabbie!" she yelled but the one that she had spotted drove on by.

Heavily sighing, she walked the few blocks to her hotel.

From a distance, he kept an eye on her. It wasn't right for a woman like her to be out by herself.

When Lia felt eyes on her at the door step of the hotel, she turned and looked across the street. No one was there, but the distinct feeling of someone watching her gave her the shivers and headed inside.

The person who kept an eye on her had left when she had turned around.

A couple days later, Lia wasn't anywhere near to solving the problem within Lambent.

"So you don't know how to fix this?" one of the new hirers asked her.

She was once again at the main computer of it all.

"No, I do not know, unless …" she said, looking through the data again.

"Unless what, Miss Hudson?" the CEO's voice greeted behind her.

"That we shut down the entire system, get a new computer in its place and then reboot it back up. This computer is almost 20 years old," she explained to him.

The CEO, Max Agles, nodded and then said "But it has always been-"

"Unless you don't want these problems, sir, I highly suggest that you go with my plan," Lia interrupted him with irritation.

There was heavy tension in the room as Max nodded and then said "Do it, but Miss Hudson, please step outside with me,"

Lia nodded, getting up and following the CEO out of the room.

"Over here," Max said, opening a door.

Lia followed him into the room and asked "What is it?"

"You don't know how thankful we are that you have traveled all this way," he said, walking down the hallway and opening up another door.

"But," she pressed for more.

"I don't think we will need you at the main building in London," Max told her.

"You mean I'm fired?" she asked him.

"Just shifting around, Lia. You are still working with the company, just at this branch," Max said, looking at her in front of the door.

Lia felt betrayed and livid.

"You helped us out so much here, I honestly think that you can flourish here," Max said, turning to Lia but she wasn't there anymore.

Stomping away from the building, Lia didn't feel the ice cold wind that whipped at her face and hair.

She muttered under her breath as she walked the streets of New York City. As her anger diminished, hot stingy tears came in its wake.

Lia was so swept up into her emotions that she didn't notice that she was being followed, by two different people.

Someone side shoulder her as she yelped.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" she snapped at the person.

"Fuck off, Redcoat," the man snarled back, walking away from her.

Lia stood there for a second and then continued walk down the side walk.

She didn't see it coming. She didn't realize that she was targeted. A hand wrapped around her mouth and pulled her into the nearest alley way.

Struggling to get free, Lia kicked and moved her shoulders with all her strength.

"Get off of me!" she screamed into the hand.

A solid punch to the side of her head had her crumbling to the ground and leaving her dazed.

"Didn't you hear the nice lady, sir?" a voice greeted from the darkness.

Thwack!

Thump, thump and thump!

SMACK!

"She said to get off of her," the voice taunted as the man with the Purple Dragon tattoo that snaked up his neck and flared on his face fell to the ground.

"She's going to lose consciousness in 10 seconds," another voice entered the picture.

And Lia did lose consciousness.

When she woke up there was the rush of running water nearby. Lia slowly sat up, but still felt out of it.

"Easy, miss," a voice greeted her.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"You're in the sewers, miss," the voice replied to her.

Opening her eyes, Lia looked around the sewer junction.

"Who attacked me?" she asked the voice.

"The street gang that they call themselves: The Purple Dragons," the voice replied to her.

"And…are you …one of them?" she asked hesitant.

"No. I am not a part of that disgusting gang. How is your head feeling?" he asked her in return.

"I feel dazed, a little sick to my stomach, but I think I'll be alright," she mumbled, feeling the world tip a little.

"Easy Miss Hudson," the man said, seeing her pale.

"I don't feel so good," she mumbled, leaning over the ledge.

"I know," he told her.

Seconds later Lia was throwing up over the ledge and whined when it was over.

"My brother thought it would have been better to take you to the hospital. But, I know that the Dragons will look for you there. Just know that you are in safe hands, Miss Hudson," the man said to her.

Lia lay back down and closed her eyes.

When Lia woke up the second time, she found herself in hotel room.

'_I couldn't have dreamed that up. My stomach still feels queasy.'_ She thought to herself.

Lia slowly sat up on the couch; her phone was notifying her of a message on the coffee table with the light coming on.

She ignored it for now.

"But, who was that person? Who saved me?" she asked, looking around for any clues.

Sadly, there was none.

_A couple of days later_

It was Christmas! Everyone was happy and relieved. As the kids were out in the snow having snowball fights, sleighing down the hills in central park, making snowmen and snow angels everywhere.

Lia however just watched the kids in Rainey Park doing all of these fun activities. She couldn't say that about her being fired from her job.

It weighed heavily upon her mind on what to do next. The Spirit of Christmas was clean out of her and it didn't go unnoticed.

"What's wrong, Miss?" a man with a buzzed cut hair.

"Why should I tell you, sir when I hardly know you?" she retorted back to him.

He held his hands up and said "Fine. But, I have one request from a friend of mine,"

Lia glared at him, but was silent.

"Come back around 9PM tonight and I promise it will be worth it," the man said, walking away from her.

Mulling this over, Lia watched the man walk towards a taxi and it drove away.

She headed back to her hotel room to get warmed up.

Chiming bells rang throughout her room as she grabbed her cell phone.

"Hello?" she asked in a dull tone.

"Well Happy Christmas to you too, Sweetheart," her dad's voice came through.

"Sorry Dad just got fired a couple of days ago," she replied, laying on the couch with a big cup of hot cocoa on the coffee table.

"What? They ask you to go over the ocean, to America might I add, and fix their computers when in the end, they fire you over it?" he said outraged.

"Pretty much, yeah," she replied, staring out the window.

"They're bastards is what they are," he growled out.

"David!" she heard her mother in the background.

"Didn't you listen to what I just said back that she said yes on what they've done to her? Lia, get the next flight out," Her dad demanded from her.

"I can't dad. I still have to do some things here," she told him, closing her eyes.

"Fine. But I am marching to this company-"

"And you will do no such thing, David!" her mother interfered now.

Her dad growled and then said "Here's your mum,"

Lia felt a smile appear on her face and said "Hello Mum,"

"Happy Christmas honey. I am sorry for what had happened but, you all knew that that company goes through employees like water," her mother said back.

"Yes. But, maybe, mum, I can find some over here. You know how much I dislike the government right now," Lia said, as an idea hit her.

"Thank you for the bubble bath gift set, you know how much I love them," her mother cooed.

"You're welcome mum," Lia replied, knowing that her dad bought it.

"David? David! Lia, I have to talk to you later, your father is about to storm that company!" Her mother frantically said and hung up.

Lia started to giggle, knowing how her father can get at times.

For the rest of the day, Lia stayed in her hotel room, watching movies.

Somehow she fell asleep with the TV mysteriously turned off. It was what woke her up, oddly enough.

She glanced at the clock on the wall and gasped.

Lia quickly got dressed in many lairs of winter clothes, her boots, scarf and knitted hat. She left her hotel room and headed towards the park.

"You're sure that this chick will show up?" a rough voice asked him.

"Donnie said that she hasn't left," the leading voice replied, reaching up into the branches.

"I have the presents, Leo," a fun voice greeted him.

"Thank you Mikey, just put them around the tree," Leo replied to him, smiling.

"You sure that this is what this….girl, wants, Leo? From what I know she didn't like it when I talked to her," the man with the buzz cut before asked him.

"Because you were butting into her life in a very rude way, Casey," a woman entered their conversation now.

"April's right, you didn't handle it correctly," Leo said, nodding in agreement.

With a roll of his eyes, Casey wisely was quiet on this.

"She's coming, Leo," Donnie's voice said from the lookout tree.

"Alright, everyone scatter. Make sure you don't be seen," Leo told them all in a whisper and jogged away.

Lia heard scuttling feet in the park and suddenly was wary of walking.

And just like a switch, colorful lights were lit up around the trees, the bushes and lampposts within the park.

Lia gasped as she slowly walked forward.

It was like central park, but much, much smaller.

"This is so beautiful," Lia whispered, looking around in utter awe.

The hot puffs of her breath floated up as she walked down the freshly shoveled walk way.

Her eyes soon found the decorated pine tree and she gasped again.

"Do you like it?" she heard the voice from that night.

"You!" she exclaimed, looking around for him.

"Calm down, yes. It's me. Do you like this?" he asked her from his hiding spot.

In the background, he saw his brothers look at one another and then back at him in confusion.

"Just what is he doing?" Casey whispered to April.

"Shh!" she shushed at him.

Lia had walked towards where the voice was at.

"Thank you for saving my life, whoever you are," she shyly said to him.

"You're welcome. But, please do check the foot of the tree," he replied, going silent now.

With a turn, Lia walked back over to the tree and found her presents lit up of pink and blue. This made her giggle because who in their right mind light up a present that was for Christmas?

She crouched down and picked them up, walked over to a bench and sat down. Pretty soon, the Christmas lights were on the ground with the wrapping paper soon after.

"Why do I have a business card? With a …blue scarf?" she asked aloud.

"I had asked for my brother's help. It's wrong on what they had done to you, Miss Hudson," the voice answered her.

"And the blue scarf?" she asked him.

"I thought of you when I saw it in a window of a shop that is in downtown New York," he shyly replied back.

Lia smiled as she touched the blue scarf and said "Cashmere? This is so soft, thank you so much,"

"You're welcome, Lia," the voice replied.

"So do I get to know my rescuer's name?" she asked him next.

Silence greeted her except soft footsteps walking through the snow.

Swiftly looking up from her gift, Lia spotted the person.

"What's he doing?" Raph asked his brothers.

"Falling hard for this woman?" Donnie replied back.

"I think it's adorable," Mikey cooed.

Lia however, studied the very tall person walking into the light.

"My name is Leonardo and I was the one with the help of my baby brother, helped you that night," Leo said, standing just a few feet from her now.

Her eyes scanned over him, standing up as she noticed that the scarf was the same color as his bandana.

Something within her memory of that night clicked in. She remembered seeing a fuzzy, blurring image, of someone being very tall, hulky with green skin, and the blue bandana, carrying her to her hotel room.

"You," she asked him, "did all of this, for me? Why?"

Leo walked forward, crouching down to her eye level as his body frame was dwarfing her own and said "Maybe I hate what that company is doing to others? Maybe I know their real reason of firing you weren't because of your lack of knowledge. That they can't stand people from the Britain or the UK?"

Lai gasped at his sudden bluntness that she had an inkling of.

"My brother looked some businesses up in case you wanted to stay here. I cannot make this decision for you, only you alone can," Leo then said, standing to his full height.

Biting her lower lip, Lia gazed at the sparkling and twinkling Christmas tree.

"I think I will sit on this and tell your brothers thank you for all of this. This is beautiful," she told him, gently resting her small soft hand into his big three finger hand.

Lia Hudson didn't know what to do, but as she gazed upon the tree, she knew the right answer with a soft smile.

_FIN_


End file.
